Se toinen Italia
by maaiirii
Summary: Romano vihaa veljeään, Romano vihaa Espanjaa, mutta ennenkaikkea hän vihaa itseään. Angstista Spamanoa, ensimmäinen ficcini.


**Se toinen Italia**

Lovino Vargas rakasti veljeään. Oikeasti.

Hän ei ehkä näyttänyt sitä kovinkaan usein, mutta hänen hupsu, energinen, turhan hyvin saksalaisten kanssa viihtyvä veljensä oli tälle valtiolle todella tärkeä.

Viha ja rakkaus tuntuvat kuitenkin kulkevan käsikädessä, ainakin Lovinon tapauksessa.

Sillä vaikka hän sitä kuinka yritti kieltää, ei hän voinut mitään sille, että tämän sisällä kuohahti aina, kun hän katsoi Felicianon hymyileviä kasvoja.

 _Felicianolla on niin helppoa._

Romano oli koko elämänsä ajan saannut katsella sitä, kuinka kaikki ylistivät hänen veljeään. Feliciano veti ihmisiä puoleensa omalla iloisella aurallaan, kun Romano taas päinvastaisesti karkotti kaikki läheltään kylmän ulkokuorensa ansiosta. Feliciano oli todella lahjakas monissa asioissa, Romano puolestaan sai aikaiseksi pelkkää sotkua silloinkin, kun hän yritti parhaansa. Feliciano ja Lovino ovat molemmat laiskoja ja pelokkaita, mutta hänen veljensä sai silti käärittyä jokaisen valtion puolelleen ja pääsi helpolla. Romano räyhäsi räyhäämistään, päästeli suustansa solvauksia sen minkä ehti ja sai kaikki vain vihaisiksi. Romanoa ei edes sanottu Italiaksi, hitto vie! Totta kai Lovino ymmärsi sen, että kutsumalla veljeksiä eri nimillä vältettiin monenmoiset sekaannukset, mutta _silti_. Kirpaisee se enemmän kuin Romano päällepäin antaa ymmärtää. Hänen isoisänsä piti Felicianosta enemmän, kaikki pitivät Felicianosta enemmän, jopa...

''HELVETTI!'' Romano karjaisi ja iski kätensä peiliin. Italialaisen raivo oli onnistunut saamaan aikaiseksi lukuisia sirpaleita. Pian tämän iskun jälkeen Romano vetäisi kätensä pois peilistä kasvojensa eteen. tutkaillakseen sitä. Tuo todellakin _sattui_! Ja vaikka Romanon ilme muuttui tuskalliseksi, vaikka tämä vihdoinkin antoi omankin kuorensa särkeytyä, ei tämä itkenyt fyysisen kivun takia. Vaan henkisen.

Lovino oli yrittänyt välttää tätä ajatusta jo pitkään. Hän ei halunnut ajatella tätä ainoasta ihmisestä, joka päällisin puolin tuntui välittävän enemmän Etelä- kuin Pohjois-Italiasta. Espanjasta nimittäin.

Mutta vaikka Romano kuinka torjui tämän alati hymyilevän valtion mielestään, tuli hän sinne silti. Lovino mietti Espanjaa kahdesta syystä:

Ensinnäkin, hän ei ollut varma, voiko tätä kutsua ihastukseksi. Romano vihasi koko sanaa, sitä miten ällöttävältä se kuulosti. Hän ei todellakaan ollut mitään haaveilijatyyppiä, helvetti soikoon. Mutta silti se, miten hermostuneeksi Espanja Romanon saa, kun tämä tulee _liian_ lähelle Romanoa, se, kuinka Espanja kehuu häntä _söpöksi pikku Lovikseen_ ja saa Romanon punastumaan, kielii jostakin aivan muusta. Eihän Romano tietenkään osaa tätä sanoiksi pukea, tuskin koskaan osaakaan. Espanjalainen ei tule koskaan tietämään tämän vastaheränneistä tunteista, siitä Lovino oli varma. Hän mieluummin kuolisi kuin sanoisi ääneen sen, että rakastaa Antoniota. Ajatuskin tuntuu puistattavalta... Mutta houkuttelevalta, mikäli Romanon oma kuori antaisi joskus periksi. Mutta ei se anna. Koska...

... Koska Espanjahan oli myös tahtonut mieluummin hänen veljensä. Romano muistaa sen varsin hyvin mielessään. Sillä hän oli _vihdoin_ uskonut löytävänsä paikan, jossa häntä arvostettaisiin. Jossa hänet oikeasti huomioitaisiin. Jossa hänen veljeänsä _ei_ palvottaisi. Ja sitten käy ilmi, että Espanjanpaskiainen olisi halunnut vaihtaa Lovinon Felicianoon Itävallan kanssa? Hymyilevä Espanja, joka hemmotteli häntä? Se, jos mikä, oli viimeinen niitti arkkuun siitä, että kukaan tulisi koskaan välittämään Etelä-Italian tunteista. Sen vanhemman Italian. Sen, jota kukaan ei muista, kun ajattelee Italian valtiota.

Romano lyyhistyi lattialle ja antoi itselleen periksi. Hän itki ja nyyhkytti sen, minkä kerkesi. Hän vihasi kaikkea. Hän vihasi veljeään, hän vihasi Espanjaa, mutta eniten hän vihasi itseään. Hän ansaitsi kivun kädessään.

Jossain kohtaa, Romano ei ole aivan varma missä, hän havahtui siihen, että makasi yhä kylpyhuoneen lattialla. Oikeastaan samaan aikaan, kun hän heräsi, hän kuuli myös kylpyhuoneen oven käyvän. Se, kuka ovelle tuli, ei kuitenkaan näyttänyt liikkuvan siitä mihinkään. Lovino käänsi kellertävänruskeat silmänsä ovelle päin ja näki... -

Ovella seisoi kukapa muukaan kuin itse Espanja. Tämän vihreät silmät olivat laajentuneet ja se normaali hymy oli poissa. Tilalla oli _järkyttynyt_ ilme, millaista Romano ei ennen ollut Antonion kasvoilla nähnyt.

''Mitä sinä toljotat...,'' Romano aloitti lähestulkoon huutaen, mutta lopetti lauseen mutinaan, kun vilkaisi seuraavaksi kättään. Tosiaan, verenvuoto. Romano ei ollut tukkinut sitä. Hän luultavasti oli itkenyt maassa niin pitkään, että se ja veren menetys yhdessä olivat saanneet tämän hetkellisesti pois tajuistaan. Tunne oli oikeastansa ollut nyt varsin toivottava - hän ei halunnut olla hereillä. Ei missään tapauksessa. Hän vihasi tätä tilannetta, vielä enemmän maailmaa. Romano ei kuitenkaan ehtinyt velloa näissä ajatuksissa pidempään, sillä Antonio oli ilmeisesti palannut tähän maailmaan ja hätääntyneenä nosti Lovinon istuma-asentoon vetäisemällä tätä hartia-käsivarsiseudulta.

''Mitä _ihmettä_ sinulle on tapahtunut?! Lovi, mitä kädellesi on tapahtunut? Miksi olet täällä?!'' Espanja huusi tälle hätääntyneenä. Hän asetti Romanon nojaamaan seinää vasten, ja haki nopeasti kylpyhuoneen lääkekaapista sideharsoa. Ennen kuin Antonio alkoi käärimään sidettä toisen käden ympärille, tutkaili hän sen tarkasti läpi. Hän ei kuitenkaan löytänyt haavoista mitään, mitä pitäisi poistaa.

''Osaan minä itsekkin, senkin paskiainen... Ei sinun olisi tarvinnut...,'' italialainen ärähti, tosin ei niin raivokkaalla temmolla kuin normaalisti. Tätä sattui niin paljon niin fyysisesti kuin henkisesti, ettei hänen voimansa enää riittänyt raivoamiseen. Ei hänen kuorensa siltikään ollut vielä niin murtunut, että hän muuttuisi toiseksi ihmiseksi. Ei suinkaan. ''Missä sinä edes olet ollut?!'' tämä kuitenkin huudahti perään. Romano ei nimittäin tosiaankaan tiennyt. Taasko toinen oli ollut juomassa viinipaskiais-Franciksen ja albiinoperuna-Gilbertin kanssa? ( _Espanjalla sentään on ystäviä_ , mutisi pieni ääni tämän päässä näille ajatuksille).

''Minä olin veljesi luona... Hän halusi nähdä minut, koska...-'' Antonio ei saannut jatkettua lausettaan, sillä Romano oli muksauttanut tätä _pelottavan_ voimakkaasti rintakehään. Espanjalainen älähti, ja oli jo kysymässä miksi toinen näin teki, mutta sitten tämä huomasi.

 _Romano itki._

Romanon kuori ei enää kestänyt. Hän ei enää kestänyt tätä. Hän huusi kaiken, mikä ikinä sillä hetkellä tuli mieleen. Hän ei enää välittänyt, vaikka häntä ei pidettäisikään kovana ja rohkeana Romanona. Hän ei välittänyt mistään.

''MIKÄ MINUN VELJESSÄNI ON?! MIKSI HELVETISSÄ TE KAIKKI PALVOTTE HÄNTÄ? MIKSI VITUSSA SINÄKIN TEET NIIN? MIKSEN MINÄ RIITÄ SINULLE?!''

''Lovino...,'' Espanja kuiskasi, järkyttyneenä. Hän ei kuitenkaan saannut vieläkään puheenvuoroa, sillä nuori italialaismies jatkoi: ''PITÄÄKÖ MINUN KADOTA? SITÄKÖ TE KAIKKI TOIVOTTE? KOSKA MINÄ TEEN NIIN! ITALIA ON OLEMASSA ILMAN MINUAKIN, PERKELE SENTÄÄN. SE ON AINA OLLUT OLEMASSA ILMAN MINUA...'' Jossain kohtaa huutoa Romanon ääni murtui täysin, ja tämän itku muuttui äänekkäästi. Tuskin Espanja tästä välittäisi enää. Hänhän oli Felicianon luona, ja nyt Espanja häipyisi ja he nauraisivat yhdessä Felicianon kanssa Romanon kiukuttelukohtaukselle ja sille, kuinka tämä häipyy ja...-

Romano sävähti, kun hän täysin yhtäkkiä tunsikin kaksi vahvaa käsivartta ympärillään. Espanja oli syöksynyt halaamaan tätä, tiukasti. Tämäkin tärisi, ja hetken hiljaisuuden päästä sanoi toiselle: ''Lovino... Älä satuta mitään arvokasta. Älä kadota mitään arvokasta. Sinä _olet_ minulle arvokas.''

''Mutta, sinäkin tahdot Felicianon...''

''Enkä halua,'' Espanja keskeytti, ja jatkoi vaivautuneena; ''Noh, halusin ehkä joskus. Minä olin silloin itsekäs ja halusin jonkun, joka tottelisi käskyjäni. Mutta minä sain jotain parempaa, tajusin sen silloin kun löit minua, kun tulin Itävallalta kotiin. Olin Felicianolla tänään, koska hän halusi tietää _sinun_ voinnistasi, sillä et puhu hänelle.''

Romano ei voinut sille mitään. Hän liikuttui toisen sanoista. Hän päätti antaa itselleen periksi ja vastata Antonion halaukseen. Hän ei kuitenkaan voinut mitään myöskään sille, että häntä epäilytti yhä vähän. Puhuiko toinen _varmasti_ totta?

''... Miksi sinä minusta välität?'' Romano kysyi yhtäkkiä. ''Tarkoitan... Mitä hyötyä minusta on koskaan ollut sinulle? Minähän vain äksyilen sinulle, sotken paikkoja, en osaa mitään...'' ''Kyllä osaat!'' Espanja korotti ääntään, ja etääntyi toisesta sitten niin, että pystyi nyt katsomaan suoraan Lovinon punertaviin silmiin. ''Miksi luulet minun olevan niin iloinen koko ajan? Sen takia, että sinä kuulut osaksi elämääni. Sen takia, että näen suloisen Romanoni joka päivä, yhä tässä. Sinut on yritetty kaapata minulta, mutta minä olen pitänyt sinusta kiinni. Koska minä rakastan sinua, _Lovino._ Rakastan Lovino Vargasia, en Feliciano Vargasia!'' Espanja hymyili perään lämpimästi, mutta silti haikeasti. Häneen sattui nähdä hänen suloinen, ihana Romanonsa tällaisena. Se, ettei toinen uskonut Espanjan tunteisiin, satutti Antoniota hiukan. Hän tiesi, että Romano kyllä välitti hänestä - hän oli tajunnut sen jossain kohtaa Romanon kovan kuoren alta. Mutta Lovino ei koskaan sanonut sitä ääneen. Ilmeisesti toinen ei myöskään uskonut sanallisiin tunteisiin, joten... Hetken epäröityään Espanja suukotti Romanon päälakea. Hän ei uskaltanut tehdä enempää. Mitä jos Lovino pitäisi häntä... Pelottavana? Hänhän kuitenkin oli kasvattanut toisen. He eivät kuitenkaan olleet biologista sukua, ja nämä tunteet olivat heränneet vasta Lovinon aikuistuttua... Eihän se tee hänestä hirveää? Antonio oli kuitenkin varuillaan, sillä äkkipikainen mutta selkeästi haavoittunut valtio saattoi olla toista mieltä asiasta...

Lovino teki yhtäkkiä jotain, mikä yllätti sekä hänet että espanjalaisen. Tämä ripustautuikin Espanjan kaulaan, ja _suuteli_ Antoniota huulille. Pikaisesti, naama punaisena, mutta kuitenkin. Lovino vetäytyi nopeasti ja mutisi sitten: ''... Minäkin rakastan sinua, Antonio. Älä pakota sanomaan sitä uudelleen!''

Tuo kuitenkin riitti heille molemmille. He molemmat olivat kertoneet tunteistansa. He molemmat tiesivät nyt, mitä toinen ajatteli. He halasivat toisiaan pitkään, Antonio onnellisesti hymyillen. Ja jossain kohtaa tuota halausta Romanonkin suupielet alkoivat nykimään ylöspäin.

Sillä hän ei välttämättä ollutkaan vain ''se toinen Italia'' kaikille. Sillä hänellä taisi sittenkin olla väliä.


End file.
